A drainage groove recessed toward an inside of a vehicle cabin extends substantially vertically between a side end surface on a windshield side disposed at a front of the vehicle cabin and a front pillar. The drainage groove captures water such as rainwater flowing out laterally from a front surface of the windshield and then discharges the water from a predetermined path of a front portion of a vehicle body in a downward direction of the vehicle body.
However, when a large amount of water such as rainwater flows into the drainage groove from the front surface of the windshield during travel of a vehicle or the like, the drainage groove may not capture all the water, and there is a possibility of the water being scattered to a side of the vehicle beyond the front pillar. Therefore, a countermeasure thereof has been conventionally devised (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the drainage structure for a windshield disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of ribs in an extending direction of the drainage groove protrude from a bottom of the drainage groove. When such a drainage structure is adopted and the water such as the rainwater flows into the drainage groove from the front surface of the windshield, the plurality of adjacent ribs induce a capillary phenomenon and smoothly guide the water flowing into the drainage groove in the downward direction of the drainage groove.